Te odio
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un homenaje para Banghg y su fanfic "Llamadas". Este es un pequeño AU de lo ocurrido en el capítulo "Corazón de Vidrio" de dicha historia, espero que les guste. Clasificación "T" por malas palabras y violencia.


**Te odio:** **Un pequeño One-Shot en homenaje a Banghg, situado en su fanfic** ** _"Llamadas"_** **en el capítulo de la Comisaría. He leído esta historia y la estoy siguiendo, tengo que admitir que es una historia muy atrapante, llena de suspenso y misterio, cosa que amo ese tipo de literatura junto con la comedia, policial, aventuras y épica.**

 **Esta historia no es solo atrapante, está llena de drama y tristes emociones que se reflejan en el pobre Lincoln Loud, ambientándose después del terrible capítulo "No such luck", el cual despertó la indignación en muchos fans y yo también estoy dentro de ese grupo que está en contra de ese episodio por todo el mal que le hicieron al peli blanco, en especial Lynn, quien fue la incitó a levantarse contra Lincoln por considerarlo como alguien con mala suerte.**

 **Hay que admitirlo, en ese capítulo todos se llevan el Premio a la categoría de la "Peor Familia" de toda la historia, bueno solo por ese momento, ya que sabemos que The Loud House no sigue una línea de tiempo, sino que son historias distintas, pero aún así queda la bronca, la indignación y la furia por lo ocurrido. Otro punto que quiero rescatar es Lynn, la cual es una de mis personajes favoritas, amo a todos ellos, pero en "No such luck" se lleva todas las medallas por ser la más maldita y desgraciada de todas, Lori conservará su puesto por lo ocurrido en "Estudioso", además de que en el fanfic de Banghg a ella le importó más su celular que detener a Lynn, la cual había golpeado a Lincoln, quien lo acusaba de haber destruido a la familia.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿Qué tendrá de especial este pequeño One-Shot?: Fácil, la reacción de Lincoln por los golpes recibidos por parte de Lynn, ya que en ese capítulo me dio bastante pena y te da escalofríos ver como al pobre lo destroza su propia hermana física y moralmente, mientras que las otras se quedan en trance y sin hacer nada.**

 **Antes de comenzar dejo en claro que soy dueño de la historia de Banghg, todos los derechos reservados para él, nada de plagio, es solo un homenaje, nada más que eso y mi objetivo es solo entretener, nada más que eso. Lo mismo va para The Loud House, cuyos derechos van reservados para el Gran Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

 **Aviso que recibí la autorización de Banghg para este homenaje.**

* * *

 **Te Odio:** Lo sintió, podía sentir ese filoso cuchillo, ¡no!, esa espada afilada que atravesaba lentamente su corazón de vidrio, había intentado mantenerse firme y no romper en llanto por lo que estaba recibiendo de parte de ella, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto; su última línea de defensa en el asediado edifico de su alma y cuerpo había sido totalmente destruida, como la explosión de una bomba que arrasa, lleva muerte y destrucción por todas partes, sin respetar las vidas que se ha llevado consigo.

Esa espada tan afilada llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras que los golpes no cesaban, no podía defender, ¿cómo hacerlo?. Esa llamada anónima, de la cual él no sabía nada al respecto había enviado su vida al Infierno, la maldecía, maldecía a esa persona misteriosa y cuyo alias era "Nega" por haber llamado a la Policía, presentando una denuncia de abuso infantil contra los padres de Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón de esa familia compuesta por 10 chicas, sus padres y las mascotas.

Esa persona fue la responsable de que todo colapsara: Los padres iban a perder la custodia de su hijo y las chicas iban a terminar con sus parientes que vivían lejos y otras terminarían en hogares de adopción.

Y todo esto había empezado por esa maldita mala suerte que Lynn había acusado a su hermano de ser el responsable de que las cosas salieran mal, pero cuando él decidió no meterse más en las actividades de la familia, evitando esos problemas, ya que su propia hermana castaña se había pasado de la raya entre la realidad y la fantasía misma, llegó hasta amenazarlo por si perdía el partido más importante de baseball que se disputaba en Royal Woods. Lincoln debió estar alejado de allí, pero al ponerse ese ridículo disfraz de Ardilla, la cual era la mascota del equipo local, terminó llevando a Lynn hacia la victoria, pero aún sus padres y su familia, en vez de comprobar que él no era un causante de la mala suerte, lo terminaron convirtiendo en un "Amuleto de la Buena Suerte" con ese traje tan estúpido, pero esa tortura no iba a detenerse, no, Señor, eso apenas era el comienzo del sufrimiento de ese pobre muchacho.

Y cuando la gota que rebalsó llegó de parte de ese tal "Nega", había sido dinamitado ese "Templo" que la propia familia había levantado y ahora estaban ante la Justicia, la cual iba a tomar medidas bastante severas ante semejante acto de abuso infantil, ¿Quién sabría lo que vendría luego de las sentencias por parte del Juez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la sociedad, la gente que los conocía? Era obvio que todo eso significa el comienzo del final para los Loud y su posición en la Ciudad de Royal Woods.

Pero esa furia que ni sus propias hermanas podrían parar, Lynn lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la mejilla, causando una herida en el rostro del pobre niño, culpándolo de la peor manera, diciéndole que nunca debía haber nacido, que debían haberlo abortado, que él era el culpable de que la familia quedara destruida y que ahora ya no era más su hermano, todo ese bombardeo de insultos lo derribó por completo, ya no se podía mantener de pie. Lynn iba a continuar con los golpes y los insultos hasta que los policías la detuvieron y amenazando que la meterían en una de las celdas de la Comisaría, ella seguía atacando a su hermano.

\- ¡TE ODIO, LINCOLN, TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, TÚ NOS CAUSASTE ESTO POR HABERTE QUITADO EL TRAJE, TE ODIO, MALDITO, OJALA TE MUERAS!. Le deseó ella el peor de los males.

El Oficial Simón protegía al niño, formando una "barrera" con su cuerpo, reteniendo con su fuerza a la deportista, mientras que evitaba que el muchacho resultara herido, pero...¿Esa era la forma de Lincoln tenía que sufrir por algo tan estúpido como la buena y la mala suerte?. Dentro de su mente se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre el Bien y el Mal.

El Mundo era una porquería para él, ¿debía maldecir su nacimiento en ese Mundo?, tal vez si le hubiera tocado una época un poco mejor, las cosas serían distintas, pero ellos tenían la culpa, ¿Quiénes fueron los que se apegaron bajo la bandera de Lynn?; la respuesta era fácil, sus padres y hermanas. ¿Les iba a importar que su hijo fuera excluido por ellos? No, no les importaba, ni aunque estuviera en problemas por usar ese traje.

Ellos lo destruyeron por dentro, toda esa carga de malos momentos por usar ese maldito atuendo, todo estallaba, todo explotaba, su cabeza era ya un polvorín y Lynn había encendido la mecha que lo haría volar por los aires. Era todo un atropello a la razón, ella era la culpable, no él, ella era la ignorante que no sabía jugar al baseball, no su hermano.

Cuando el Oficial Simón pensaba que Lynn se iba a calmar, ella volvió a la carga, pero...Oh, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por completo, ¿acaso alguien había pulsado el botón para congelar todo en aquellos momentos?. Lynn iba en dirección hacia su hermano, lista para golpearlo, pero él reaccionó, el polvorín explotó, no le importaba lo que pasaría, se iba a defender, aún mientras que se hiriera a él mismo y a sus hermanas, se iba a defender, le pondría punto final a la tiranía de su propia hermana.

El puño de Lynn se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Lincoln, quien la agarró con fuerza de la mano, estaba harto, cansado y quería simplemente irse de allí. Ejercía una gran presión sobre la mano cerrada de su hermana, la cual intentaba resistir, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas? ¿Qué pasó con la chica ruda que siempre amenazaba con golpes y un bate de baseball?. Ahora estaba siendo reducida a lo que era ella, una maldita perra.

\- ¡Te odio, Lincoln, te odio!. Gritó ella, decidida a usar su otra mano y darle la golpiza.

\- ¡NO, YO TE ODIO A TI!. Respondió y la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, golpeándose y raspándose las manos.

Ninguna de las hermanas mayores pudo decir algo al respecto, estaban heladas, la furia de Lincoln había estallado.

\- ¡Yo te odio más, no sabes jugar al baseball! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te da miedo el fracaso, la mala suerte?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Aquí no tienes un bate de baseball, tú fuiste la que arruinó a la familia con tu capricho de que estabas perdiendo en tus partidos por el simple hecho de que no sabes jugar! ¡TÚ LO HICISTE, TÚ LO HICISTE, TÚ ERES LA MALDITA CULPABLE! ¡TÚ NOS HUNDISTE, NO YO!. Gritaba cada vez más fuerte, al borde de la histeria, los Oficiales intentaban separarlo pero estaba como un toro embravecido, quería desahogarse.

Lynn se defendía pero Lincoln la golpeaba varias veces contra el pecho y el rostro.

\- ¡A TI TE TENDRÍAN QUE HABER ABORTADO, ERES PEOR QUE UNA CUCARACHA, NO TE IMPORTA NADA MÁS QUE A TI MISMA, A LUCY LE HACES DAÑO, TE CREES LA NIÑA VALIENTE PERO ERES UNA COBARDE, NO SABES JUGAR BIEN, SOLO VIVES CON TU ORGULLO! ¡ASÍ QUE YO NO SOY EL CULPABLE, SINO QUE FUISTE TÚ QUIEN INICIÓ TODA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE LA MALA SUERTE! ¡MALDITA, TE ODIO MÁS Y OJALA QUE NUNCA MÁS TE VUELVA A VER! ¡TÚ DESTRUISTE A ESTA FAMILIA, NO. Dejó su amenaza a ella, la soltó, estaba hecha todo un saco de boxeo malgastado, los golpes de Lincoln eran más fuertes que los suyos, había sido superado, le habían arrebatado su trono, ahora era una don nadie.

El Oficial Simón logró separarlos con su compañero y se llevó a Lincoln fuera de allí, pero Luna salió corriendo tras él, llorando a más no poder, no le importaba lo que a Lynn le había pasado, la prioridad era su pequeño hermano de cabellos blanco.

\- Lincoln...yo...yo...Iba a decir ella, pero no tenía las palabras para expresarse, ya que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, sin soltarlo, aún mientras que lo llevara el agente para el baño para que pudiera limpiarse la sangre de las heridas y se enjuagara las lágrimas por lo que había sufrido.

Ese Infierno apenas había comenzado y tardaría su tiempo en recuperarse, no sabría la cantidad ni tampoco su duración. Para Luna ver a su hermano herido era triste, un gran golpe contra ella, pero quería estar a su lado, no lo podía dejar solo, a pesar de que iban a perder sus padres la custodia, lo quería proteger, intentar algo para remedir su Pecado por haber apoyado a Lynn, aunque fuera lo más pequeño.

* * *

\- Lynn, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Preguntó Lori, quien la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella se retiró hacia el baño de mujeres, encerrándose en el lugar.

\- _"¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, MALDITA, TE ODIO MÁS. TÚ FUISTE LA QUE DESTRUYÓ A ESTA FAMILIA!"._ Pensaba las palabras de contra-ofensivas de Lincoln, las cuales les habían dado directo, ella estaba sufriendo el karma por lo que había creado, ahora no le quedaba otra cosa más que sufrir y llorar.

Se recostó contra las paredes del baño de Damas y de ahí se deslizó hasta caer en el piso, para luego cubrir sus ojos humedecidos, ya que nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer y comenzaba a llorar en aquel lugar.

Su hermano la odiaba, ella fue la responsable de todo ese desastre, del hundimiento de su familia y nada volvería a ser como antes nunca más.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No me considero un "perfecto" escritor de fanfiction, no busco la fama ni nada, solo quiero entretener a los seguidores y fans, admiro el trabajo de los escritores de esta página, en especial Slash Torrance y Banghg, por eso va mi homenaje hacia Banghg, a quien le agradezco por haberme dado el permiso para dicho proyecto.**

 **Recién hoy salió el capítulo 8 de _"Llamadas"_ , bastante atrapante, a parte de las pistas sobre esa persona misteriosa llamada "Nega", tengo mis teorías sobre quién podría pero no las diré aquí.**

 **Por otro lado, tal vez en este pequeño One-Shot encuentren restos de una canción de mi país, un tango llamado _"Cambalache"_ de Enrique Santos Discépolo, se los recomiendo y concuerda con la realidad de este Siglo XXI y también sirve para muchas otras cosas, en especial para el capítulo "No such luck" de The Loud House, se los recomiendo. También aparece en la serie de Netflix llamada _"Narcos"_ durante la Temporada 2 y cuyo capítulo se llama _"Cambalache"_ , les recomiendo también esa serie, es sobre la historia de Pablo Escobar y su Imperio del Narcotráfico en Colombia entre los años 70 hasta 1993, año de su muerte a manos del _"Bloque de Búsqueda"._ Y ahora se viene la Tercera Temporada para mitad de año :D.**

 **¿Por qué la reacción así violenta de Lincoln contra su hermana?. Para ser sincero tendría que dejar de ser tan blando todo el tiempo, él se preocupa por sus hermanas, sin él, ellas estarían al borde del precipicio hacia su caída total. Ellas, en algunos capítulos, no le dan las gracias a su hermano por todo lo que hizo por ellas y hay que admitirlo :(.**

 **Esta reacción habría sido perfecta para que Lincoln se defendiera y le dijera sus verdades a Lynn, quien la VERDADERA causante del hundimiento de su familia, todo por un capricho suyo.**

 **Así que recuerden: Esto es un AU, nada de plagio, ni nada, esto es un homenaje para Banghg, a quien le vuelvo a agradecer por haberme dado su permiso para hacer este mini-proyecto, espero que les guste y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **¡Y también Feliz Semana Santa y Felices Pascuas! :D.**


End file.
